Thunder and Anxiety
by Midnight XD
Summary: One-Shot The sky cracked again, and this time I can hear Mai clearly. Her whimpers and cries. Never once have I heard her so vulnerable. Not even when we are hunting down ghost, and I find myself wanting to do everything in my power to make sure she smiles again.


**(Warning, this may contain mild OOC. I was sitting in my room, and the idea just kinda hit me. Enjoy 3 )**

**Mai's POV**

I step inside SPR building, flushed and drenched. It began raining shortly after I began walking. Lucky for me, I chose to wear a light pink blouse to work instead of white.

"Mai, tea!" says the most narcissistic man I know. I walk into the kitchen, shivering slightly from the cool breeze hitting my wet skin. Seconds after boiling the water, and making Naru's tea, Monk comes up behind me.

"Geez, Mai, aren't you a little wet?" says he, and I laugh. "Yeah, I didn't expect rain. Would you like any tea before I head to Naru's office?" I kindly offer to which he refuses. "Here," he says, taking off his coat, "We can't have you getting sick on the job," he winks. I blush slightly, thanking him.

After settling in his coat, which looks awkward on me considering the sizing difference between us both, I place two cups of tea on a tray and head off to see my boss. As usual, he is glued to the chair behind his desk, searching through paper work.

I place the cup down gently and give Naru a brief hello. "Mai, why are you wearing Monks clothing?" he sounds stern, angry even. "my cloths are wet, and I was cold.." I trail off, not understanding the look that flashes behind his emotionless orbs of midnight blue. "Stupid," he mutters. "How do you come to work unprepared for the thunderstorm? How do you plan to make it home?"

I zone out however, feeling every muscle in my body tense. Fear, and more so embarrassment, crosses through to my veins. A storm? More into detail.. a thunderstorm.

"Mai.. Mai?" I snap my head up, looking into the swirls of grey and blue in my bosses eyes. "You may leave," he orders, and I do so, walking over to Lins office. I feel numb, however. I was far from prepared for the events to come.

A soft knock, and my head pokes in the crack from Lin's door. "W-would you like some tea, Lin-san?" I stutter. He eyes me wearily, before nodding. By now, the rain has began pouring down harshly. And I am forced to will shaky legs over towards Lins desk. Without uttering a word, I left, fleeing to the kitchen. I could barely make out the words "Thank you, Taniyami-san," that Lin has uttered.

Then I hear it, the light rumble of the sky. The beginning of what is soon to be a huge nightmare for me.

"Are you okay?" Ayoka asked, pressing the back of her hand to my forehead. "Hmm, you seem to be fine. Has something happened? You seem.." she trails off, looking me up and down.

"Is that Bou-sans coat?" she asks, a hint of jealousy seeping through her curiosity. "I-it's nothing. Just a friendly passing. You see, I didn't know there was a.."

Thunder buried my voice and I shut my eyes tight to prevent tears from streaming out. Shaking off te jacket, I hand it to her and I run. I don't know where I am headed, but I just needed a safe place.

Another loud sound whipped across the outside air, and this time I do begin to cry. The bathroom is the only place I can find, and I hurry and duck in one of the stalls, not bothering to check which one is of appropriate gender.

My legs are to my chest, and I begin to shake. Fear as traveled down every nerve in my body.

**Naru's POV**

"Mai!" I shout one last time. I have been calling her for the past five minutes for tea, and she has not replied. When she does not reply, I leave my office to find the girl who has caused me such stress.

"Ayoka!" I say, as we cross paths. She is lounging on the couch, wearing the jacket Mai had in her possession earlier. "Have you seen where Mai has run off to?"

"Sorry to say I can't. I think something wrong with her. She looked like she saw a ghost when I last saw her," she replies. I think back to that expression she had leaving my office. "Naru, if you find her, can you find out what's bothering her?"

I cringed at the name. Ever since I hired Mai to help, and she's given me that ridiculous name, the whole crew has decided to join in.

I stalk off, and find a very confused Bou-san standing outside the males coordinates. "Bou-san, have you seen Mai?" I ask. "No, but I think I may know where she is," he says, amused and worried. "Yes?" I ask, impatiently.

"Check inside the restroom." He leaves me to my frustrations. The males room? What would possess him to come up with that conclusion? Thunder clapped outside, and I heard it. The small squeak of a teenage girl. And it is located behind the door I stand at. Slowly, I open it, confused as to why Mai was in here.

The sky cracked again, and this time I can hear Mai clearly. Her whimpers and cries. Never once have I heard her so vulnerable. Not even when we are hunting down ghost, and I find myself wanting to do everything in my power to make sure she smiles again.

"Mai?" I whisper. She does not reply, but the rolling thunder confirms that she is here. I check under the doors until I stop at the sight of baby pink and navy blue skirtings. The doors in here do not lock, much to my advantage.

I open it, facing a very puffy faced girl. Her hair is stuck to the tears streaming on her face, and her lip is slightly busted from biting down on it. For once, I decide it is okay to let my guard down.

"Oh, Mai," I whisper, kneeling beside her.

**Mai's POV**

I am being lifted in the air by the arms of Naru. I do not bother to protest, instead, I bury my face in his chest.

"Mai," he asks, sounding concerned for the first time in my days of working with him. "I.. I-I.." I cannot form the words. I end up choking on another sob as the thunder grows violent outside.

I think it clicks in his head, however, as he rest on the floor and cradles me to his chest. "You are afraid of thunder," he says. "Any reason why?" he asks. "Maybe I can help you get past your phobia."

This comes across as a shock to me, however, I shake my head no. "It is just a fear I have delt with my whole life," I gasp.

He grabs my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. "I always knew you were weak and vulnerable, but to fear thunder?"

Even behind fear, I can still muster enough feeling to hate him.

"Thunder can't hurt you, Mai," he whispers, kissing my forehead. I freeze, but not of fear. Of shock. "Next time you feel the need to hide in anxiety, come to my office. It is better to have someone who can provide distraction, then it is to suffer alone."

I nod, confused. He has to wrap his arms around me tightly as I jump at the whipping sound I despise so much.

"Let me help you anyway," he whispers into my ear. But I have no time to react to his confession.

His lips meet mine, softly at first, parting centimeters away to look into my own eyes. Then his close, and so does the distance between our lips. Thunder forgotten, I close my eyes and press closer against him.

My fear of thunder may have finally paid off, and when we pull apart, I smile. I know my face is slightly pink.

"I hope I around you every time it thunders, if that means I get to kiss you," I whisper. He smiles, for the first time, and it is beautiful; heart stopping. "I hope so too," he purs, placing another kiss upon my lips.

**~So it's kinda short and lame, but it was fun writing(: Hope you enjoyed it :P~**


End file.
